Save the Day
Save The Day is an episode of The Backyardigans from the second season. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Sharks Summary Harbor patrollers Uniqua, Tyrone, and Pablo keep saving fisher lady Tasha from sharks and other hazards, but she doesn't care about safety and still insists on going to the most dangerous places to catch a fish. Recap ﻿Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone are in the backyard wearing blue caps. Tyrone introduces himself as Rescue One, Uniqua introduces herself as Rescue Two, and Pablo introduces himself as Rescue Three. They are the Harbor Rescue Team. They begin singing Save The Day, explaining how they save the day by rescuing people in the harbor in need of help. The backyard transforms into a harbor. The trio reports for duty. A fisher lady named Tasha walks on to the harbor and enters a fishing boat. She tells the viewer that she wants to catch a "whopper" (a large fish). She sings I'll Catch a Whopper as she moves her boat into deeper waters. She enters Sharkbite Bay, the most dangerous bay in the harbor, also the home of many sharks. Tyrone, on the dock, spots Tasha going into Sharkbite Bay, a dangerous, shark infested area. He alerts Uniqua and Pablo. Tyrone starts a boat and steers it toward Sharkbite Bay to save Tasha. Tasha does not wish to be saved from the circling sharks because she is trying to catch a whopper, but Tyrone pulls Tasha into the boat anyway. They sing a reprise of Save The Day as Tasha mutters to herself that she never caught a whopper. When everyone is on the dock, Tasha sets out again in her small boat to catch a whopper. In her second attempt, she heads to Catastrophe Cove, a rocky area that could put a hole into her boat. The rescuers determine that she needs to be saved again, and they follow her. Tasha throws out her fishing line and the hook gets caught under an arch-shaped rock formation. Tasha thinks she's caught a whopper. Pablo sets out to rescue her by scuba diving. While underwater, Pablo notices Tasha's fishhook. He looks at it for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to rescue her. Pablo pulls out a pair of scissors and cuts the end of the line, but because Tasha is pulling on the line, Pablo is suddenly pulled out of the water. He lands in the boat, and Pablo pulls out his bullhorn, announcing to Tasha that she's going to be rescued again. Frustrated that the rescuers have prevented her from catching her big fish for a second time, she tells Pablo that she doesn't want to be rescued, but Pablo takes her back to the dock anyway. At the dock, Fisherlady Tasha ties her boat to the edge of the pier, and frowns at the Harbor Rescue Team. "No need to thank us, Fisher Lady! Just doing our job!" Uniqua says happily. "I wasn't going to thank you!" answers Tasha, but Pablo tells her "You're welcome, m'am!". The Harbor Rescue Team then breaks into song again, singing Nothing Too Tough For Us, as they brag about how great they are as a team. Meanwhile, Tasha sets her sights on the Straights of Disaster. Tasha is able to leave in her boat without being noticed because the three are still singing and celebrating. After the song, Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone cannot believe that they see "the fisher lady" going out yet again to a dangerous place. This time, Uniqua gets in their helicopter as Pablo and Tyrone take the boat. Uniqua communicates with them as she flies over Risky Business Beach, telling them that she sees no sign of "the fisher lady". She flies over Injury Island as they continue their search. Pablo and Tyrone stop the boat and look through their binoculars. A storm rolls in and the rescue team decides they need to save her from the Straights of Disaster and get her out of the storm. They use an inflatable dinghy to get closer to Tasha. Tasha tells them to go away and in casting her line, she pops a hole in the rescuers' boat. They scream for help. Tasha invites them into her small boat, but it also springs a leak. They sing the song Uh-Oh!. Uniqua comes to rescue them all in her rescue helicopter. Tasha tells Tyrone and Pablo "You haven't seen me catch a whopper... but watch me catch a chopper!", and she uses her fishing pole and the anchor to catch Uniqua's chopper. and the four return safely to the dock. Just as Tasha is about to lose hope in catching a whopper, a big fish jumps out of the water into her hands. After all of the excitement, Tyrone's stomach rumbles and they decide to have a snack, sushi. Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua *Jake Goldberg as Pablo *Jordan Coleman as Tyrone *Naelee Rae as Tasha See also *Save The Day (song) *I'll Catch a Whopper *Nothing Too Tough For Us *Uh-Oh! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2